


Snow Covered Stranger

by DragoninaTree



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoninaTree/pseuds/DragoninaTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel only saw the snow covered stranger on at the busstop on snowy winter days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Covered Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scenario I often thought of a few years back when standing at the busstop on my way home from school. I posted it a while ago on fanfiction.net.

 

It was always snowing when he saw him.

The teen had slowly wormed himself into Axel's life, until he had become a constant in his otherwise wild and turbulent and irregular schedule.

Sometimes, his thoughts would wander while he stared at the strange boy covered in snow. He found it amazing that he had never commented on his staring at all. He himself would be freaked out if someone watched him like that, not once looking away. But the blonde didn't even seem fazed by his constant staring on those mind-wandering days. He just stood there, as unmoving as a statue with the snow falling softly on him, the smile never leaving his face, his cerulean eyes focused on the ground and not once acknowledging his presence.

He looked the same as he always did, a knee long white coat, a checkered coloured scarf and a pale blue hat. His shoulders and head was covered in a slightly thick layer of snow, making Axel wonder how long he had stood there without moving a muscle.

It was funny, how the boy already had a layer of snow on him, when he wouldn't leave until after his own bus left, which was in about fifteen minutes. The redhead didn't understand why the blond came earlier than him everytime, but left later than himself, as every bus that passed by that particular busstop went by once every twenty minutes. And it was clear by the lack of footsteps in the snow and the layer on top of his hat and shoulders, that the teen had already been standing here for a while.

Some days, he was sorely tempted to wait with the snow clad teen, just to see which bus he was going to take. But that might be a little too stalker-ish, which was the only thing that stopped him. Axel had no intention to scare the other after all.

Some days, Axel wondered whether the boy was simply a realistic looking statue and that was the reason why he never seemed to leave the busstop at these snowy days. But then, the wind would softly play with his hair and scarf and sometimes his eyelashes would flutter as he blinked. On colder days, even clouds of air would come from his lips as he breathed, removing all doubt that he was real.

Not to mention the blond was only there when it snowed.

Lately, he had found himself wishing to approach the blonde. He had a strange and powerful urge to ask him whether he came early everyday to wait for him. Or perhaps the only reason he stood at the busstop at all was to see Axel.

But Axel had never dared to do so, in fact, he had never spoken a single word to the shorter teen. He just couldn't find the courage.

He glanced at his watch. Five more minutes. Axel found himself wishing time would stop, leaving him to watch the other for eternity. He would be content with that. How he had managed to develop a crush on someone he had never spoken to, - someone who had never looked at him, he had no idea - but it had happened.

Axel was always happy when it snowed, for he clung to this one thing. The time spend waiting for the bus, giving him fifteen minutes to stare and contemplate a snow covered stranger. These precious minutes he cherised every snowy day.

There it was again, the strong and almost irresistable urge, a  _need_ , a desperate desire to talk to him, to ask him if he was waiting for something.

Or someone.

Maybe even himself.

Normally, he would resist the urge, the need, the want that took a hold of him, but not today. Today was different.

He approached the teen whose name he didn't know, his heart beating harshly in his chest. The bluest of eyes met his green ones in question, his beating heart jumping up into his throat.

"Are you waiting for me?" He was surprised how collected his voice was, considering how nervous, how terrified and how excited he was feeling.

"I've been waiting for you for a very long time, Axel." He grabbed Axel's hand, surprising him with how warm the blonde's hands were.

"Really?" Disbelief. Why would he wait for him? How did he know his name?

"Yes, really. Come Axel, let me take you home."

**oOo**

The bus drove straight past a busstop, not stopping for anyone.

A few sunrays shone through the clouds, a single bird flew over the silent busstop, no footprints in the newly fallen snow to show that two teenagers had stood there moments before. The bird cawed, it's cry echoing through the cold afternoon.


End file.
